Integrated circuits may be used for transmitting data in communication systems. One of the essential components of the communication system is a power amplifier. The nonlinearity of the power amplifiers creates spectral growth (broadening) beyond the signal bandwidth of a particular channel, which interferes with adjacent channels. It also causes distortions within the signal bandwidth of the particular channel, which decreases the bit error rate (BER) performance. While digital predistortion (DPD) techniques may be used to linearize a nonlinear power amplifier, it is challenging to meet the increasing performance requirements imposed by new applications in wireless communication.
Accordingly, an improved DPD system is desirable.